Tarantula
The Tarantula is one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, and the first new monster introduced in the second season. Tarantulas resemble giant spiders with an Eye of X.A.N.A. on its head and four jointed legs. With a higher-than-average 125 life points and the vulnerable Eye on the top of their heads, they are quite difficult to destroy and one alone can wipe out the whole team single-handedly. Tarantulas are equipped with laser cannons on the tips of their front legs that can shoot lasers causing 20 points of damage. Unlike other monsters, they do not need to charge their lasers before-hand. They can, however, charge their lasers for shots that cause 50 points of damage per hit. The Tarantula's twin laser cannon set-up allows it to fire from each leg in succession, creating a near-continuous stream of laser-fire and allotting it a near 180 degree field of fire. However, it can only fight effectively while resting on its hind legs, limiting its movement in battle and effectively keeping it from escaping. It can run on its hind legs to take long distance shots, though it can only fire at a maximum 4 times before falling back onto all fours. Compared to other monsters, they can run fairly fast due to their long legs, but cannot balance well nor climb due to the cannons on the tips of their legs, limiting their movement to relatively flat surfaces. Unlike X.A.N.A.'s other monsters, Tarantulas are capable of communicating with each other. A pair with often have a short conversation in order to determine a course of action. They don't speak in any understandable fashion, of course, but rather through various grunts and roars. Tarantulas will travel alone or in groups of two to four. The Tarantula's strategy often involves guarding a target since their attack method prohibits them from moving while fighting. In the case where they chase down a foe, they will run the foe into a corner, allowing them to fire continuously. In the instances where they guard a target they will simply remain in place, adjusting their position as necessary. In the episode Lyoko Minus One where the Scyphozoa possessed Aelita, to get to the Way Tower and wipe out the Forest Sector, she rode a Tarantula. Also, still in the episode Lyoko Minus One, a Tarantula tried to crush Odd with his arm, this attack was only used in this episode though, and it's unknown how many AP it deals, it is probable that it deals 100. In A Great Day, Yumi cut the front tip of its cannon, which makes Tarantula inable to stop them. In Code Lyoko Evolution, Tarantulas shoot from the eye. Gallery Season 1-4 05.jpg|Shooting rabidly in the Ice Sector. Thetarantula.jpg|Guarding an activated tower. XANA_596.jpg|"Ok! I surrender!" XANA_634.jpg|On two legs in the Ice Sector. XANA_154.jpg|Near a hole in the Ice Sector. XANA_171.jpg|About to fire. XANA_251.jpg|Shooting at Odd near an activated tower. XANA_319.jpg|Three all shooting at once. Watch out! Tarantula Card-1-.jpg|Tarantula's ID Card. Tarantula.jpg|Its first appearance in New Order. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo3_1280.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William waiting with two on each side. tarantula picture.png|A Tarantula In The Ice Sector 69 cat climb.jpg|Being taunted by Odd. Experience 194.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William riding one in the Forest Sector. Kiwodd 296.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William jumping off before they're hit with the Overbike. Lyoko moins un 294.jpg|Possessed Aelita Tarantula riding. Lyoko moins un 326.jpg|Tarantula Riding! Lyoko moins un 328.jpg|It takes her to the tower.. 12 hello handsome.png|Two Tarantulas accompanied with X.A.N.A.-William. U - monsters bow.jpg|Bowing with the other monsters. New Order Charge up lasers image 1.png|It charges up its guns. New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png|Two guard the activated tower in the Ice Sector. New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png|Odd faces off with the Tarantula in New Order. A Great Day Its guns are off image 1.png|It's guns have been sliced off by Yumi's Tessen Fans. Sabotage 024.jpg|Tarantula with two Krabs, face off with a glitched up Yumi. Sabotage 009.jpg|Ulrich fights one in the background. Déjà Vu Circling a Tarantula image 1.png|Circling a Tarantula in the Desert Sector. Sabotage 379.jpg|Another monster is seen being deleted behind the Tarantula and Krab. Tentation 326.jpg|Two about to fight Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. Tentation 308.jpg|Tarantulas being virtualized by X.A.N.A.. Evolution Tarantula.PNG|In Evolution. 27..png Warriorawakens74 Confusion49.JPG Other tarentule1_idle.png|A Tarantula in Quest for Infinity TarantulaIdle.png|Tarantula in the Social Game. es:Tarántula Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Social Game Category:Tarantulas Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Game